


Mr. Sick Boi

by meticulousbutterflyx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Kinda, M/M, SO, and it turn into klance fluff...., for my procrastination, it was just supposed to be a sick lance onshot, that it turned into a an excuse, then it turned into me just having fun writing, then things happened, this was just a prompt thing on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 18:16:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16623995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meticulousbutterflyx/pseuds/meticulousbutterflyx
Summary: - lance gets unusually quiet and calm and still when he’s sick because he just doesn’t have the energy to be so extra, which freaks everyone the fuck out because he hasn’t said a word or moved from that spot in over three hours which in lance-speak might as well mean he’s dying and oh my god seriously is he even alive -langst-wins(the person who wrote the prompt/this summary)





	Mr. Sick Boi

Keith immediately knew someone thing was up. Lance was never this quite and has gone more than five minutes without challenging or picking petty fights with him. It was quite obvious that everyone else noticed too. Pidge and Hunk did not pay much attention to it, probably because they dealt with it when they were still at The Garrison. Then there was Allura and Coran. Allura practically thought Lance was dying and Coran didn’t help by saying it could be a possibility and then naming almost every fact supporting that Lance could be dying. Coran noticed that worry on Allura’s face and then took it all back by saying “but that probably is not the case for Lance.” 

 

Shiro was doing damage control by calming Allura down and asking Hunk and Pidge what could possibly be wrong with Lance. Shiro didn’t show it, but Keith could tell that he was almost as frantic as Allura. When Lance wasn’t arguing with or challenging Keith, he was both Shiro and Allura working or trying to help Hunk and Pidge or Coran with a project. Everyone was kinda on edge because Lance has been sitting on the couch for three hours and has only gotten up to get endless amounts of junk food from out the kitchen. Also, with the amount of old altean cartoons and dramas he’s watched, we are pretty sure he’s gone crazy and with have an outburst any second now. 

 

That’s totally aside the point though. While all the other paladins figure out and theoritize what is wrong with Lance, Keith has to keep watch over Lance and figure out what is ACTUALLY wrong with Lance because Shiro is getting absolutely nowhere. The whole situation is weird though. Lance looks extra tired (more than a paladin should) which is odd since he is one of the most energetic people out of all of them. Except for Coran though, once it was 2am (at least that is what Keith and Lance agreed on) and Coran was practically bouncing off the walls. In a normal situation, Keith would just ask Lance whats wrong, but Lance actually look like he would bite someone’s head off if they touched his food, which reminded him of Pidge at midnight working on a robot way too much. 

 

In all honesty Keith was scared that if he took one wrong movement he would be done for. He learned that when he tried to tell Pidge to go to sleep and if Lance is anything like Pidge in this moment, he didn’t want to relive that moment again. Everyone knows Keith isn’t necessarily the best when it comes to people. So, in this moment Keith was struggling in whether to just straight up ask him or to beat around the bush and see where it takes him.  

 

“Ummm-”

 

“I’m sick not possessed. Stop acting like I’m a monster from a scary horror movie.”

 

“Yeah well no offense, but you look like hell,” Keith says, blatantly

 

In this moment Keith threw away the plan of trying to be like Hunk. Because Lance is...Lance made it practically impossible the moment he opened his mouth.

 

“Don’t you think I know that. I feel disgusting. Do you know how bad more pores are going to be after this. The congestion in my nose is the worst feeling ever. And even though junk food doesn’t necessarily help my skin, I literally do not have the drive to make myself actual food. So yes Keith, I don’t necessarily look my best,” Lance frowns

 

“So you’re grumby and quiet when you’re sick,” Keith says

 

Lance’s blanket is wrapped around his whole body even his head,  the only thing that it visible is his face, that current is back to being engulf in the “intricacy” of old Altean dramas. Keith had absolutely know idea that the Altean shows had existed until he saw Lance watching them. The moment Keith saw them he hated their very existence and wanted to through the into deep space, but it seemed to be the only thing Lance was enjoying right now so Keith refrained. 

 

“Ummm, so I was kinda surprised when PIdge and Hunk didn’t know what was wrong with you. Seeing as you guys were pretty close while at the Galaxy Garrison,” Keith attempts at small talk

 

“I mean, yeah. But normally when I was sick at the Garrison I would just lock myself in my dorm and skip my classes for the day. Which, now that I think about it, isn’t good since I had a scholarship. I should’ve been going by protocall. I would sneak out after curfew and never get caught, which is very surprising, but that’s beside the point. Hunk and Pidge would really notice until they didn’t see me in class. Pidge and weren’t very close at the time. She would merely tolerate me and Hunk would always be swamped with work so he didn’t ask. If he did I would lie because I wanted him to focus in his work. Hunk and Pidge had similar classes, but the subjects came pretty easy to Pidge most of the time, it wasn’t the same for Hunk. So, yeah, they wouldn’t know,” Lamce explains

 

“Oh.”

 

Keith’s attempt at small talk turned to something personal and he was not prepared for that. The ‘oh’ he added just make the situation awkward. Personal stuff just wasnt Keith’s forte. 

 

“Why are you here anyways?” Lance asks, confused about Keith’s interest

 

In all honesty, Keith really did care about Lance’s wellbeing. Even if Shiro did tell him to look after Lance. He wasn’t going to tell Lance that though. Never. 

 

“I wanted to know what’s wrong with you. Shiro is absolute shit when it comes to sick people. He’s been internally freaking out this whole time. But now that I do know, I guess I kinda wanna hang out a bit,” Keith says, was the confidence he could muster, but the last part did seem very hesitant.

 

“Cool.”

 

Lance’s response left a very unsettling feeling in his stomach. Then again he was sick, still it felt unusual to not be met with some sort of witty or egotistical comment. He sees Lance start to fiddle with a really weird multi-sided object. He’s about to ask what it is when Lance quickly turns himself toward Keith.    
  


“There is this game that Pidge and I bought for the space mall. It’s kinda our game, but it’s just gotten a tad boring for the both of us sice she keeps beating my ass. We could play it, if you want. I could teach you how to play. I think you could be pretty good at it once you learn it,” Lance suggests

 

“But isn’t it like you and Pidge’s thing?” Keith asks

 

He didn’t want to intrude one something Pidge and Lance had put together. 

 

“It’s fine. I’m sure Pidge would want someone she could actually put up a fight against. I beat her at Mario Kart all the time though,” Lance says

 

“I guess I’ll play, if it’s fine with you and Pidge,” Keith says

 

“Pidge will be fine, she’ll always busy feeding Kaltenecker when she’s not working with Hunk so we haven’t played in a while,” Lance replies

 

“Okay, then lets play,” Keith smiles

 

“Yay! Okay, come with me so you can help me get the game console and stuff,” Lance starts to get up.

 

Keith follows him. Keith has only really seen glimses of Lance’s room. The last time he attempted at conversation with Lance, He accused Keith of trying to steal Blue from him. Though it was hard to take Lance seriously when he was wearing blue lion slipper, a robe, and some sort of face mask. That was the longest he’s ever seen Lance’s room. He was actually quite curious to see what his room looked like. When they arrived and entered Lance’s room, Keith was very surprised. He expected it to be a lot like Pidge’s room, which is very crowded with stuff she got from missions and things she made. Lance’s room was actually very sparce. He has a couple trinkets from missions and stuff Hunk and Pidge mad for him, but that was pretty much it. It reminded himself too much of his own room, which Keith didn’t really like very much. Lance grabs one of the two boxes that has cords and stuff for the game consol. Keith grabs the second box and they leave the room. The walk back to the sitting room, common room, whatever you want to call it, was very quiet. There wasn’t really much to say.

 

The process of putting everything to get was especially annoying, Keith had no idea what he was doing and Lance only had a vague idea of how Pidge put it together. There was no sort of instruction manual and Keith wasn’t exactly a tech expert. They somehow were able to figure it out. The did exchange some “Stop fucking things up”s, “Shut up”s, and some other words that shouldn’t be uttered ever again. Keith has never been so releaved to be done with something in his life and that’s saying a lot being a paladin of Voltron. 

 

“That was absolute hell,” Lance groans

 

“You’re telling me, why didn’t we just go get Pidge to help us?” Keith asks

 

“Because your stubborn and said that we couldn’t bother her, since her and Hunk were working on something detremental to the coalition,” Lance frowns

 

Keith groans, build stuff is hard and he feels so bad for the many hours of sleep Hunk and Pidge have lost doing things a hundred times harder than this. Lance plugs the last cord into the mainframe thing. A sceen pops up and Keith almost immediately recognizes the game. He played it a lot as a child, but this looked newer than the game he played when he was twelve. 

 

Lance tosses a controller to Keith.

 

“So, let’s play. You can figure out the basics and then I’ll teach you the rest from there,” Lance says

 

Keith merely nods. 

 

The game starts and Keith starts to remember the basic functions, but soon realizes that there are new combos and actions that he has never seen before. There are still things that remained from the old versions of the game, but Keith is still practically playing with no idea what’s going on. Lance easily beats him. 

 

“Okay, so you obvious know the basic stuff, like what each buttons on the controller does and that certain bottons smashed together make certain combos. But that won’t really get you that far, unless you become a button smasher like Pidge. If you do become a button smasher I’ll still you into a wormhole and have you float into the infinity.” 

 

Lance follows his statement with a sneeze and it’s not a small ‘achoo’, it’s a sneeze where you question if the person is part elephant. Lance’s face after threw Keith off edge though. All of Keith’’s surpressed laughter and chuckles from Lance’s rage and random comments were released. Lanced watched Keith practically collapse and he was absolutely confused. Lance sniffles, which is absolutely adorable. It makes Keith’s gay heart melt into a million peices. Where was the in between? Lance could be obnoxious, loud, dare Keith say, funny one second then absoltely adorable the next. It just wasn’t good for him...at all. 

 

“Rude,” Lance huffs, but Keith can tell there is a slight playfulness in his voice

 

“How’d you and Pidge even get the money for this anyways?” Keith asks, genuinely curious

 

“Well, since Pidge really wanted it, we kinda stood in the fountain and got as much money as we could from out of it. It helped since her shorts have a bunch of pockets,” Lance says

 

“So you stole money from a public water fountain?” Keith asks

 

“No, I wouldn’t call it stealing, people throw their money into the fountain willingly so I just put a use to the money that no one was going to use.”

 

“Mkay,” Keith smirks

 

The game starts to glitch. Keith realizes that they probably didn’t put it together right. Lance unplugs that game and lets out a sigh.

 

“Well, that’s just great,” Lance says, sarcastically 

 

Lance puts the control down and sits in the couch, right next to Keith. 

 

“So, normally I would just continue watching the super bad Altean dramas, but I will actually die if i have to see Zalla kill another person so you’re going get some tissues while I an equally as bad Altean movie,” Lance says, his voice scratchy

 

“Ugh, okay sure,” Keith gets up to get the tissues

 

Lance being sick comes back into mind. Before he grabs the tissue, he heads to his room he grabs a sweater. It was one he got from the Space Mall that he thought he would wear, but he never did..because, well, it just didn’t work. He sure that Lance would like it, it kinda like something he would wear if it was blue. He then grabs the tissues and heads back. 

 

Keith plops back on the couch and tosses Lance the sweater and tissues. Lance looks weirdly at the sweater, but eventually gives Keith a soft smile. Keith rolls his eyes in a playful manner. Keith lays his back against Lance’s side. It’s like a normal day after an exhausting mission. Keith guess that Lance likes it like that, he doesn’t seem to like to give attention to himself when he’s sick. 

 

“For someone who always tells Pidge to sleep, you never really sleep yourself,” Lance mumbles

 

“I’m aware of the irony,” Keith replies

 

“The sleep will catch up to you eventually,” Lance sniffs

 

“Don’t use my words against me.”

 

The comfort Keiths in, boringness of the Altean movie, and the calmingness of Lance’s steady breathing, Keith eventually drifts off t a deep sleep. Lance ends up watch Keith in the long run. Lance was still sick, so he ended up falling asleep also, around and hour into the movie

 

* * *

 

Blackmail. Blackmail. Blackmail. That’s all Pidge saw when she saw Lance and Keith practically cradling each other in each others arms. The murmurs coming from Keiths unconcious body were priceless and Pidge had to take advantage of this moment before it’s too late. She took out her camera (Allura gave it to her for researc purposes) and starts taking photos. The rest of the Voltron crew start pouring into the room. You could here Hunk’s “awwww” and Allura’s gawking. Shiro just started to talk about how Keith would end up getting sick himself. 

 

“Why are you video taping it too?” Hunk asks

 

“Ummm, because have you heard what Keith’s been saying this whole time? He’s been murmuring conspieracy theories in his deep sleep this whole time. I didn’t believe Lance when he told me the first time because I didn’t think Keith was this much or a dork,” Pidge chuckles

 

“Keith’s gonna be pissed.”

 

“Boo hoo, this is the best thing to even happen to me since Rover, so let me have this,” Pidge ptactically growls

 

“Keith’s gonna be sooo sick,” Shiro sighs

 

“Well duh, but it’s fine. These to rivals can take care of each other.” Pidge smirks

 


End file.
